Recently, psychologists have increasingly focused their attention on identity centrality - the personal importance that individuals place on their social identities - because central identities are thought to have a greater impact on individuals' well-being than other identities. Race and gender are social identities that may be particularly important because they are part of many people's self-concept. Although some research has established a link between identity centrality and positive psychological well-being for race and gender, it has not explained the underlying mechanisms for this relation. Further, other studies have found no relation. Whether or not a central identity is related to positive well-being may depend on whether it is viewed as providing benefits or obstacles to the individual; that is, it may depend on the perceived functions of the identity. Positive functions (benefits) may include social and emotional support, and a sense of purpose in life; negative functions (obstacles) may include discrimination and alienation. The current studies will explore the possible underlying mechanisms by determining the positive and negative functions that individuals perceive their race and gender identities as providing them (Study 1), developing a measure of these Identity Functions, and evaluating the Identity Functions measure and a model relating identity functions to psychological well-being (Study 2). Study 1 will involve focus groups consisting of separate sessions of White women, White men, African American women, and African American men. Participants will be both college and non-college adults, and they will discuss topics related to the perceived benefits and obstacles associated with their race and gender. Responses from these focus groups will be collected and analyzed using a grounded theory approach which will identify the underlying themes in order to identify dimensions and items for the development of an Identity Functions measure. Study 2 will be undertaken in order to validate this measure and test the model relating identity functions and well-being. Approximately 300 participants will take part in Study 2 (approximately 75 each of White men, White women, African American men, and African American women). Participants will be mailed packets that include the Identity Functions measure and additional measures to validate it and the model, including demographic information, psychological well-being measures, identity centrality scales, and measures of social support and involvement. In addition to contributing to our basic understanding of the functions that central identities may serve and how these functions relate to psychological well-being outcomes, this research has important implications for applied areas of psychology. Further, this research utilizes people of color, who are often excluded in research, and who may find issues of race and gender identity to be especially relevant.